Ainz Ooal Gown
Ainz Ooal Gown is a Caster Type Servant and comes from novel Overlord. His real name is Momonga. Biography Stats: Strength: B Endurance: B (This is not including any immunity and etc) Agility: C Mana: EX LucK: C Personal Skills: 1: Innocent Monster (Rank D) : As an undead race, it inspires many to imagine him as a monster. The Innocent Monster had alter his mental state to be slightly hateful towards humans, become much more intellectual and make him inspires fear just by looking at him. 2: All Resistance (Rank A): He is resistant to magic and physical attacks. Magic and Physical attacks till a certain level is negated. Ainz is also immune to mental attacks. 3: Undead MMORPG Body (Rank D): He can recover with negative energy and takes higher damage from holy, positive or light energy. 4: Territory Creation (Rank D) : Ainz can create his room from Nazarick. It looks like a luxurious room but it's a room that Ainz can relax and do all his secrets things. Abilities: 1: Despair Aura (Rank A) : He can adjust the aura to cause fear, panic, confusion, insanity or instant death. 2: Immunity to Acid, Fire, Ice and Energy Drain. 3: Immortal Blessing (Rank D) : He can sense undead 4: Magic Vision (Rank D) : Ainz can see though things and at night Ainz Spells: 1: Dark Wisdom (Rank D) : It allows Ainz to learn more spells than he is allowed to and even steal spells from corpses through a sacrifice ritual event. 2: Creates Undead (Rank B) : He can create almost any form of undead that requires corpses. Only the high class undead can be summoned without a corpse. 3: Fallen Down (Rank B) : A pillar of blue light that is insanely hot and bright. It leaves an area with a small sea of flames. 4: Iä Shub-Niggurath (Rank A) : Summons a Black cyclone that kills everything in an area. It will create a certain number of Dark Young monsters in proportional to total sacrifices. 5: Wish Upon A Star (Rank B) : Consumes experience but is altered to temporally consumes stats to grant a wish. Wish is incapable of affecting Servants directly and the Holy Grail. 6: Black Hole (Rank B) : Creates a black hole 7: Anti Information Wall (Rank D) : He can block any surveillance spells 8: Astral Strike (Rank D--) : An attack that affects Ethereal beings. 9: 'Body of Effulgent Beryl '(Rank D) : Reduce damage and may even negate a single strike 10: Call Lightning (Rank D+): He can call in lightning bolts 11: Complete Invisibility (Rank B) : A full body invisibility that reduces any surveillance spells on Ainz. Undead can still see Ainz 12: Control Amnesia (Rank D+) : Can manipulate memory 13: Create Fortress (Rank D) : Can create a 30 foot high fortress 14: Item Creation (Rank A) : He can create almost any magic type item 15: Cry of the Banshee (Rank D) : A Shout that has an instant death effect and can increase AOE of a spell 16: Cure Poison 17: Drifting Master Mine (Rank E): A homing bomb 18: Explode Mine (Rank E) : A magic created mine 19: Extend Magic (Rank B) : He can summon fairies, 3 legged crow, angels. 20: Fireball 21: Fly 22: Grasp Heart (Rank A) : Can instant kill a target by destroying their heart. Only those with high luck can dodge this 23: Break Item (Rank C) : Ainz can destroy any magic items that are not Noble Phantasm 24: Teleportation 25: Hell Flame (Rank B) : A small black flame that erupts into an inferno upon hitting target 26: Hold of Ribs (Rank E) : Bones appear from the ground to restrain a target 27: Magic Arrow (Rank E) : An arrow made of mana 28: Magic Ward Holy (Rank D): A ward to ward off Holy Magic 29: Message (Rank D): Can send message through telepathy 30: Obsidian Sword (Rank D) : A obsidian sword is shot at target and homes onto them 31: Paralysis 32: Perfect Unknowable (Rank D): Erases one's traces and sounds 33: Perfect Warrior (Rank C) : Robs Ainz of his ability to use spells but increases his strength, endurance and agility. 34: Thousand Bone Lance (Rank C) : Shoots an uncountable number of bone lances at targets 35: Time Stop (Rank A): He can stop time for a short duration Equipment: 1: 10 Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown Noble Phantasm: | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}1st: Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown - Eclipse, The Goal of All Life is Death (Rank B+ / Anti Army) The staff has seven snakes engraved in it with gems of Divine class artifact. The symbol of power for Ainz Ooal Gown and has the basis ability to summon powerful monsters. Each Snake possess a unique ability. A spell that represents his most powerful spell. It will kill all within a huge radius and render any Death resistance abilities useless. 2nd: Ainz Ooal Gown - My Guild (Rank A / Anti Fortress) His Name represents his Guild and Ainz is the Guild Leader. He can summon his entire Guild. This Noble Phantasm specialised in defeating Servants. 3rd: The Great Tomb of Nazarick This Tomb used to be the called one of the most legendary and feared dungeon. Containing 10 floors and 8 floor guardians, 1 treasury guardian, countless of servants and an elite group of maids and a butler. It contains many traps and has a defence mechanism. Each Floor offers a different challenge. Ainz can call upon the Tomb through a Reality Marble. Category:Momonga